This invention relates to a cosmetics applicator brush and more particularly to a cosmetics applicator brush having a ribbed flexer with flocked bristles deployed thereon, whereby the cosmetics applicator brush is configured to achieve both substantial product carrying capability and good combining action.
Several cosmetics products, particularly mascara for enhancing the appearance of eyelashes, are best applied with brush type applicators. An overall package for the cosmetics is generally provided, including a container, a cap for the container, and an applicator brush affixed to the cap of the container. The brush extends into the container to pick up the cosmetics for use and also to store the brush between uses. A wiper is provided at the mouth of the container, the wiper generally comprising a flexible diaphragm with a central aperture through which the brush is inserted and withdrawn from the container. The wiper removes excess cosmetics from the applicator brush as the applicator brush is removed from the container, i.e. the wiper controls the amount of cosmetics remaining on the brush upon removal of the brush from the container for applying the cosmetics. The flexible diaphragm also often provides a seal with the stem of the brush.
The prior art applicator brushes are generally of a twisted wire stem construction, with bristles being mounted by being captured in the twisted wire stem and extending radially outwardly therefrom. By virtue of this manufacturing technique, the bristles are generally arrayed in a spiral pattern about the axis of the wire stem, with the outer ends of the bristles together defining either a cylindrical or conical or even other non-symmetrical configuration. In one brush, the bristles are cut in a non-symmetrical configuration, i.e. they extend to different lengths along different radial directions from the stem, the bristles having a generally triangular configuration when viewed in cross section with the stem being asymmetrically positioned with respect to the triangular shape. Another mascara applicator has no bristles, being comprised of a screw-threaded end portion, and is used with mascara having fiber fillers.
A cosmetics applicator brush must accomplish two functions, namely applying the cosmetics, e.g. mascara to eyelashes, and also combing the eyelashes to spread the mascara, align the eyelashes and maximize their length. The prior art applicator brushes represent a compromise between their ability to carry mascara for application and their ability to comb the eyelashes. More particularly, the wiping action of the flexible diaphragm must remove a substantial amount of the mascara in order to avoid sloppy application and permit the desired combing action, but when the wiper and applicator brush are cooperatively designed to remove sufficient mascara to permit good combing, the applicator brush often carries insufficient mascara for efficient application. The prior art mascara applicator brushes are particularly ineffective when used with very low viscosity mascara products or with thick, high viscosity mascara products.
Other prior art brushes include a brush comprised of a straight stem with very soft flocked bristles attached to the distal portion thereof and used for applying eye shadow, i.e. the brush applies and spreads the product on a relatively smooth surface and has no combing function. Additionally, toothbrush type applicators have been made, but these are primarily for use with harder cosmetics preparations which do not require a wiper-equipped container.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cosmetics applicator brush which better performs the combined functions of applying the cosmetics and combing.